Finally Found
by Nicolas Ambroise
Summary: Wolfram dies. Birth of Wendy von Bielefeld Shibuya. A depressed king. An abandoned kingdom. A DECADE. Druid of Death. Second life born on Earth. Lost Memories. AGE GAP. The wise challenged. A sovereign unrecognized. Distrust and amnesty. WORK HARD, YURI.
1. Lament to the White Horse

**Finally Found**  
A Kyô kara maô! Fan fiction  
**Disclaimer: Kyô kara maô! is not mine.**  
Only the plot belongs to me.

CHAPTER I  
Lament to the White Horse

Like black ants in a bird's eye view, the people in black clothes gathered at the rear of the Demon Kingdom. Everyone was moving as if they were not in reality instead in a drama being played in slow motion. Sadness and grief painted on each and every faces. The women, more like gliding than walking were like fairies scattering pixie dusts in the form of yellow flowers named after the person who was the reason for such a heartbreaking episode of all their days. A melancholy hymn was resonating from a crowd in cloaks settled at the right back side.

Such a day was never expected to come to a place like the Demon Kingdom; a place that has undergone much turbulence but always managed to carry on happy, serene and prosperous.

Nevertheless, everything was certain. And indeed, a funeral was happening.

Yuri had not yet dressed. His necktie still loosed, his wool blend topcoat unbuttoned and his polo tucked out. He looked like a drunken man sitting curtly on his majestic bed. Why do they bother dressing seriously? It's no use. He thought.

Someone was knocking on the door. It was Conrad. Yuri just looked at the door and did not respond.

"Your Highness, everything is all set. We are ready when you are," Conrad spoke.

Hearing no answer, Conrad slowly opened the door. He went in and halted before Yuri. He laid out his hand to urge the younger man to stand. Yuri looked up at Conrad and was disconcerted to see a deeply aggrieved-looking brother.

"Yuri. Come. He's waiting."

Yuri remained stiff. Something in Conrad's words struck him harder in the heart. _He's waiting.  
_  
With Conrad's help, he managed to stand. He let Conrad take him away from the bed filled with memories. Then Conrad gestured for Yuri to fix himself first. Repulsively, the king obeyed. Greta was outside the room and run to hug Yuri as soon as she saw him. Yuri embraced her tightly and he felt from her the same sorrow in an instant.

Yuri stood and turned to Conrad.

"Thank you, Conrad. From here, I shall walk with Greta."  
"Alright."

As they descended the stairs that lead to the back door of the palace, Yuri could already hear the chanting from the outside. It was very solemn and significant, making him feel even worse. It spoke of an angel that has ascended, a yellow flower easily swept by the wind, a candle that illuminated fiercely but was put out in a sudden and a white horse that has gone away too soon.

Yuri looked back at Conrad and tightened his grasp on Greta's hand. This is it. The doors opened and the early sunlight blinded them at once. Yuri saw a view he had seen before but only once. The Garden of Honor was more like a valley bordered by trees giving a clear view of the nearby mountains.

In honor of the king's arrival, the soldiers aligned in parallel ranks had drawn their swords and raised it high. Yuri, Greta and Conrad walked between them. Yuri could feel the weight of the stares of those present. At the center of the square where the line of the soldiers ended, a stained glass coffin beside by a mound of flowers rested. A sharp cut seared in Yuri's heart at the sight of it. Greta's hand began to shudder as well. When Yuri reached the end of the line, the soldiers put their swords down in unison and turned to face the direction of the coffin.

Finally, Yuri saw him… his beautiful Wolfram lying inside the very lavish coffin forged by magic. Wolfram wore a golden gown made of silk embroidered with detailed ornaments and laces. His fairly long blond hair was tied by fresh vines with minute white flowers. His face was still the same, very arresting and juvenile. It is as if he was merely sleeping.

As Yuri stared at the coffin, his mind began to race again with the same thoughts he had before. Wolfram's heart had stopped before… during the time of our battle with Shou shou, what if this was the same case? What if Wolfram only needs Anissina's machine and a faithful time to wait for his heart to beat again?

Yuri suddenly turned around looking for Anissina in the big crowd. Conrad and the others were taken aback. Anissina's jet pink hair made it easy for Yuri to locate her by the eyes. But what Yuri saw quickly buried his hopes down. For the first time since he met this iron-willed woman, he saw her actually crying. If Anissina had ideas, she'd probably have announced it. But ever since Wolfram died, Anissina had been quiet.  
Conrad placed a hand on Yuri's shoulder pulling the latter back from his desperate thoughts. And as if he just got there, Yuri began to be aware of the sobbing and Lady Cheri's hair-raising wail. He felt worse as Greta's tears began to penetrate his attire, touching his skin.

The singing stopped and Ulrike started to speak.

"My dear friends, sisters, brothers, mazokus, soldiers and our ally humans… It has been a long mournful day. Though much as I would like to say to you all, first let us acknowledge the passing of an extraordinarily fine person… a bright young man who has been a courageous and fierce warrior, an honorable son, a dutiful brother, a steadfast colleague, a faithful partner and a loving and caring friend and family."

After a few minutes, Ulrike had finally wrapped up her speech.

"Let us bear in mind Lord Wolfram's death did not go in vain. As a warrior, yes it is most honorable to die in battle. But no great fighter could die more honorable than dying for those he loves. And Lord Wolfram did that. He didn't die of childbirth. He died giving everything he had for those who are in need. His courage to fight, his sword to protect, and his heart to the one he loves. He left his old character so that he could make those he loves happy. He changed not only for himself…" Ulrike paused and looked at Yuri straight in the eye. "But for those who made his life worth living."

Yuri felt a foreboding feeling swept his back upon the words. He felt so guilty and regrets were swarming even more in his mind...

"It doesn't matter if he is a man or a woman. What matters is he/she is Wolfram… a young boy who made our heads hot sometimes for being a brat but a somebody that had inspired us with compassion and love."  
"We remember that, and we'll celebrate a person who was kind, fair, valiant and true… Someone who fought hard… right to the very end…"

Moments of serenity after the memorandum of Ulrike, the soldiers open the coffin and let the immediate family see Wolfram for the last time.

Yuri did not move as if his feet had been rooted underground. Conrad saw him and understood they had to go first. Lady Cecilie wept uncontrollably; she buried his son's body into her arms, squeezing it in a manner the living Wolfram would scorn about.  
Yuri went last after Lady Cecilie let go of Wolfram. He knelt and slowly reached out to touch Wolfram's face. As if not expecting it, Yuri was surprised to feel that Wolfram's skin became so cold and frail. After a moment or two, Yuri smiled sadly. He knew something was about to happen to him that he didn't want anybody to see. Something he had been restraining was breaking out. So he hastened to kiss Wolfram's forehead, stood up and signaled to Conrad he's done.

_I know I'll see you again._

They stepped away from the coffin and the soldiers made a gesture with their swords drawn high in tribute for Wolfram before sealing it back. The group of singers began to sing another sad hymn of farewell as Ulrike was saying a prayer.  
Many began weeping again and this time, Yuri noticed Gwendal's eyes were also wet with tears. There was no escape; the truth was closing in on him. He couldn't keep his heart in his sleeves any more.

A fire-made barrier emanated underneath Wolfram's coffin covering it squarely. Then it slowly transformed itself into a marble stone finally concealing the coffin out of sight. Finally, Ulrike had cast a spell that instantly carved Wolfram's name on it with an epitaph. Lady Cecilie cried even more and her two sons rushed to her aid at once.

A few minutes later, the people individually placed flowers on the marble tomb, extended their final sympathy to the royal family and bid farewell. When the crowd lessened, Yuri paced to the forest close by, ignoring the intent gazes of Conrad and everyone else. He needed a moment alone. He had been longing for it ever since he came back and met the tragedy. Greta was about to follow him, but Conrad told her to stay.

So Yuri Shibuya strode off into the forest that was beckoning him. Tears were starting to well from his eyes. The thought that Wolfram was dead was beginning to sink into him like sharp icy daggers. He was preventing it from hitting him entirely but his emotional defenses were weakening. And for the first time since he first discovered Demon Kingdom, he felt so lonely and he cried his longest. He looked back and realized he had already gotten far, with only tree silhouettes visible behind him. Then he broke into a run. His tears were eternal and scorching, and they flutter with the wind. His emotions were going out of hand, affecting the weather. Heavy grey clouds started to form, obscuring the sunlit dawn. Eventually, the pouring rain followed. Yuri dropped on his knees unto the muddy soil. He could no longer recognize his tears from those of the heavens.

Somewhere in the castle, Murata was gazing outside the huge glass window.  
"His lament made the heavens mourn."


	2. The Forsaken Kingdom Recap of the Raw D

**Finally Found Chapter II**  
**Title:** The Forsaken Kingdom (Recap of the Raw Days)  
**Author:** maigretecho  
**Pairing:** Wolfram/ Yuuri  
**Characters:** Almost everyone in KKM.  
**Genre:** tragedy, romance, drama  
**Warning:** hints of mpreg  
**Summary:** The death of Wolfram affected Yuri and the entire Shin Makoku to a great extent. Sooner, Yuri left Shin Makoku, left for Earth and focused on healing himself and in upbringing his daughters.  
Disclaimer: Kyô kara maô! & its characters are not mine.  
**Author's Notes:** This one was reposted too because of some grammatical errors and I had edited bits of the story, adjusting them for the convenience of the sequel chapters. ^_^

Ever since Wolfram von Bielefeld died, the Shin Makoku was likely never to be the same again. The once happily ever after castle had turned into a graveyard. The people were not as merry as before. Festivals and other activities had been cancelled and no one was feeling better enough to start again.

The morning after the burial, Gisela and Lady Ulrike presented for the second time the baby Yuri had neglected the night Wolfram died. Yuri accepted her with trembling arms. He knew it in his heart he shouldn't blame this little life for all that had happened and Wolfram would certainly want him to love this child as he did.

Yuri embraced the child tightly and he cried with all his heart.

"I'm sorry my little angel. Sorry for not being a brave father to face you in the first place… I'm… sorry… I'll do my best from now on… I'll take good care of you. I'll never ever leave your side, whatever happens… I promise."

Gisela, Lady Ulrike, Günter, and the other maids were carried away with the scene before them and soon, they were all sobbing.

And so Yuri named the child Wendy, as suggested by Conrad and blessed by Lady Ulrike.

On the dire side, Yuri was still so devastated that he became idle to perform his responsibilities as king. Sometimes he would sulk inside his bedroom, skipping meals. The only solace of his every day were his precious daughters— Wendy and Greta.  
Finally, Yuri decided to return to Earth and appointed Gwendel (who's furiously against it) as temporary Commander-in-Chief of Shin Makoku. He could not endure being the king when he knew was not doing anything right. He knew he was acting immaturely and selfishly. But right now, Yuri seemed to have no emotional space to care about what others would think of him. All he needed after all was also… space.

So Yuri went back to Earth with his two daughters and Murata, and vowed to Shin Makoku that he would return as soon as he could.

Unfortunately, his word had already been running on for almost a decade on Earth's time and gradually, he forgot the other world through the waters.

Shin Makoku persevered under the temporary yet prolonged reign of Gwendal. Together with the other ally human countries, in due course the kingdom accepted the fact that Yuri might never come back.

Yet in enduring faith, Conrad, Adelbert, Yozak with Shinou persisted on searching for ways to bring back the lost king by first finding the key to his heart— Wolfram. With the wisdom of Shinou, they were able to penetrate the secrets of death. After undergoing many grave situations in their journey, they were able to learn of the whereabouts of Wolfram's soul. The four decided to do the same course of action used in Julia's and the Great Sage's souls. Unfortunately, they found out that the determination of Wolfram's soul was so strong that it had gone away by itself into Earth as explained by Thod, the priestess of Death. Moreover, Thod sensed a sign that Wolfram might be in search of his own reincarnation. Thod also noted that to fail to find one on time would immediately result to the annihilation of the soul. The four could only hope that Wolfram had found his re-embodiment on time. Or else, all hope had perish.

Meanwhile on Earth, Yuri was living raw days in black and white. He became quite serious, short-tempered and unfriendly. Murata always had to watch him closely to keep him from unnecessary incidents. Nevertheless, Yuri pretended to be okay in front of his two daughters though Greta was aware of his burden and angst.

One night, while Yuri was watching the stars, his mother approached him.  
"Yu-chan," Miko-san began as she caressed Yuri's hair. "This I would only say once to you. Since I'm not the type to take things seriously... You should know… Wolfram would have wanted you to be stronger than this; Not only strong enough to live for Wendy and Greta, but stronger to face your responsibility for _everything_ that you'd left behind."

There was never a day Yuri thought of Shin Makoku. _How could he forget? _He was just afraid to face the circumstances of his actions. _I guess I'll never get over it. I'm a wimp anyway._ Every time he remembered what Miko-san told him, guilt would shroud him and he would cry. And every time he would remember Wolfram, he would cry even more.


	3. The Throbbing Encounter

Finally Found Chapter III

**Finally Found Chapter III**

**Title:** The Throbbing Encounter  
**Author:** maigretecho  
**Pairing:** Wolfram/ Yuuri  
**Characters:** Almost everyone in KKM.  
**Genre:** action, "shivering", "too-little-romance-yet", revelation  
**Summary:** Short-tempered widower named Yuri Shibuya was recklessly driving a car with his best buddy, Ken Murata. The result of his action both had an advantage and disadvantage. Bad news first: He hit some high school girl going to school… Good news: Read the fic and see! Haha.  
**Disclaimer:** Kyô kara maô! is not mine. This is merely a fan fiction in which I will not earn anything ^_^

EARTH— Seven years later…

"Yuri stop! Give it to me!"

Murata was trying to get hold of the wheel but Yuri kept on shooing his hands off.

"You could hit someone! Don't let your temper drive you!"

"I know what I'm doing, Murata!"

"Of course you do! And YOU ARE committing suicide. But you aren't going to take me with you!"

Yuri looked at him disgustingly and grunted. He slowed a little but for Murata, the speed was still not good for the road they were currently taking— the road to Ukiyo Shunkan Highschool.

"YURI PULL OVER! We're near to a school ground! We might hit some— Yurieeeeee!!!"

The next thing Murata was certain of was that his fear had just came true. They did hit someone. The sound defined the collision of a body unto a car. Murata's heart was thumping wildly, as if it would stop anytime sooner; he couldn't believe what his best friend just did.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Murata shouted at Yuri angrily. He clutched Yuri's collar, their faces close to each other. "Look what you've done! You despicable, frustrated monster!"

Murata believed Yuri deserved more than those words he uttered. Yuri's face revealed a mixture of dread and misery. But he still didn't speak; his lifeless eyes were looking down. Murata released him with great force, making Yuri's head hit the window behind him. Then Murata hastened to step out of the car to see Yuri's poor victim. To his surprise, the poor fellow they just hit with such impact was alive and moreover, she was already in a crouch position. The high school girl with her back on Murata was fixing her long blonde messed-up hair that had touched the ground. An immense feeling of relief waved over Murata upon seeing that the girl looked fine. She was busy picking her scattered things and hastily stuffing them back into her school bag. Murata, who was feeling deeply sorry and guilty, quickly ran to aid her. Meanwhile, Yuri finally stepped out of the car. Murata glanced back at him and saw Yuri trembling as he slowly shut the door.

Murata squatted beside the girl and helped her with her things. He could hear her cursing and sobbing altogether. He tried to catch a glimpse of her face but it was covered by her bangs.

"Um… Are you alright? We're very sorry miss. We'll take you to a hospi—"

"Oh no, you won't! I'm late for class!" The girl shrieked without looking at him, her voice shaking with rage. Murata, who was surprised by the strength of the tone after such an accident and the abruptness in her answer, tried to look at her face again. But something in that very second she spoke rang a bigger bell in Murata's mind and heart. That voice…

The sunlight was just on perfect timing to heighten Murata's curiosity to see who she was because it completely hid her face in a silhouette, as she slowly lifted herself from the ground. Murata took her by the elbow to help her stand but she annoyingly shook it off.

"Don't you dare! I can help myself."

The offended Murata paced inches away from her. At the corner of his eye, he saw Yuri giving the girl a very serious and interrogating look. Her voice just seemed too familiar. Murata caught Yuri's eyes after a second and knew in an instant, they were prying on the same thing. Murata turned to look at the girl again.

"I'm… I'm sorry I was just—" Murata was almost at lost for words.

He couldn't believe in his eyes. The sunlight was no longer hiding the girl's face. All the questions that had rushed in reaction to the girl's voice seconds ago paused in unison like a pile-up of speeding cars that halted upon the emergence of a red light. Those long strands of blonde hair and the exasperated voice were definite hints. Murata felt like he just lost his wisdom as the Great Sage. Time seemed to stop. It was as if someone pressed a button and everything was at a standstill. The girl's face perfectly resembles the face of Wolfram von Bielefeld, the late wife of the man standing inches away from him. Murata quickly looked back to Yuri, who was not breathing at all due to extreme shock and bewilderment.

"Wolf–?" The two men uncertainly asked in accord.

The girl, who was now dusting off the dirt from her uniform, jumped at the mention of the name and eyed them heatedly.

"And how the hell do you know my name?! Who are you people?!" She demanded.

Murata and Yuri looked at each other again and then back to the girl.

"So you're name is… Wolf… ram?" Murata asked politely. The girl softened a little, a sudden hint of awkwardness passed her face.

"And why should I tell you my name?—Huh?"

The school bell rang loudly and broke the tension between them. Wolfram looked quickly at the school.

"Oh no, I'm late! It's your entire fault you filthy obstacles!" And she broke into a run towards the school.

Murata, still shocked at everything that was happening found himself staring blankly as they watched her go. On the other side of his mind, he was certain of what will happen next. Yuri swiftly passed Murata, sending the latter to stumble out of balance. Yuri was going after the girl. Yuri's mind and heart were racing. He didn't care what he was doing. He just needed to get to her no matter what it takes.

"Wait Wolf!"

Yuri caught her by the leg and had her tumbling unto the ground with him. For a second, he was lying over her.

"Yuri!" Murata shouted and ran to aid the two.

"YOU WIMP!GET OFF ME!" The girl screeched. "Isn't bumping me with your car enough?! Aren't you glad I didn't report you to the police?! What the hell do you want from me?!!!"

Yuri, very embarrassed to find his arms wrapped around the high school girl, immediately released her.

"I'm sorry…"

Thankfully, only four latecomers, a guard and Murata saw the awkward scenario. Yuri fixed his eyes again at the lovely face of the girl named Wolfram. Now she looked gravely furious like a fallen angel being banished from heaven. She incautiously attacked Yuri, sending him a foot out of the school grounds. Murata and the other witnesses were astounded by the vigour of the girl.

"Stay away from me, you foul wimp!"

She threw a threatening look at Murata, who rushed to help Yuri. "And you! Take your crazy friend away or I'm calling security!"

"We… We're deeply sorry for what happened. Well... we'll go now—"

Yuri gave Murata a reproaching look. He just couldn't believe they would let this chance pass.

"What—" Murata covered his mouth and Yuri panted. Wolfram turned her back on them as if she had seen disgusting scenery.

"Are you sure you don't want to be taken to a hospital?"

But Wolfram had already set off without the slightest backward glance. Murata smiled after summing up everything that happened in just a few minutes. That was a throbbing encounter. He released Yuri from his grip, who was cursing under his breath. Wolfram's figure had disappeared into the shadows of the school entrance hallway.

Yuri sighed and turned to Murata, his face was dreadfully upset.

"What did you do that for?!" He asked indignantly.

"To save you from getting killed or being arrested… Furthermore, to give you another chance to meet her again and get to know her better." Murata explained with a sense of nobility as he shifted his eyeglasses properly again.

"Was she—?" Not waiting for Yuri to finish his question as if he had read his mind, Murata responded,

"As of now, I cannot tell. We are witnesses to much life after death situations. And she certainly resembles him. They also have the same name. Life has a lot of impossibilities yet to create, my friend. We are a product of it."

Bright and breezy after all the stressful moments that had just occurred, Murata laid out his hand to support his friend to stand.

He finally said, "All we have to do is wait for the perfect time to come by itself."

Yuri grumbled and looked back again; planning to get pass through the gate of the school but unfortunately, a guard whom Wolfram had probably alerted of their presence was now positioned at the entrance door, glaring at the two of them, and intimidating them with his bat in case they make another stupid move again.


	4. Let sleeping dogs lie

Finally Found Chapter IV

**Finally Found Chapter IV**  
**Title:** Let sleeping dogs lie  
**Author:** maigretecho  
**Pairing:** Wolfram/ Yuuri  
**Characters:** Almost everyone in KKM.  
**Genre:** drama  
**Disclaimer:** Kyô kara maô! is not mine. This is merely a fan fiction in which I will not earn anything ^_^

For the first time after more than a solid decade, things felt right again for Yuri Shibuya. He was so happy to the extent that he was smiling broadly and greeting everyone he met on their way home.

He had been awake all night. He could not sleep, what happened earlier that morning was playing over and over in his mind like a damaged film combined with the consequences of his irresponsibility. Murata had accompanied him home and even waited for Yuri's brother Shori to come home before taking his leave. Murata sure as hell had his wise means to get the assurance Yuri won't sneak out of the house. He told Wendy secretly that tomorrow was a father-daughter team building day and so the little girl started bugging Yuri. Murata even advised Miko-san to take care of Yuri telling her he noticed Yuri looked a little unwell. The next day was a complete mess as Yuri was trying his best to escape. With his brother Shori watching his every move, his mother nursing him like a boy (Yuri suppressed himself from coughing or else his mother would gave him another medicine), and Wendy tailing him everywhere he goes (it came to a point where Wendy almost got hit by a car for following Yuri across the street and Shori barking madly at his recklessness), Yuri was forced to just sit on his next move and he might as well as sleep on it. Something he couldn't bring himself to do.

Sunset came and Yuri was able to get a little over it with the help of taking out again for the umpteenth time from his memory bank the vision of his encounter with the girl who looked like Wolfram. Yuri looked like a fool staring outside through the open window with his hands cupping his jaw. Anybody who would happen to see him might recall Wendy from Peter Pan, who daydreams and wishes for the flying hero to arrive and take her to Neverland. But Yuri's situation was overturned. He was the Peter Pan waiting for Wendy to return home. Wendy… Was it a coincidence they named their daughter Wendy? Or was it just life's way to remind him of their lost fairytale?

He remembered Murata's last words before closing the door from him yesterday.

"Yuri, at the time being it'll be best for you to let sleeping dogs lie."

Murata would bet everything Yuri would do so for only a day.


	5. The Eyes of the Wise Watches DAY 1

**Finally Found Chapter V**  
**Title:** The Eyes of the Wise Watches (DAY 1: The Obvious and the Oblivious)  
**Author:** maigretecho  
**Pairing:** idle  
**Characters:** Ken Murata,Wolfram von Bielefeld  
**Genre:** action, suspense  
**Disclaimer:** Kyô kara maô! is not mine. This is merely a fan fiction in which I will not earn anything ^_^

Ken Murata advised Yuri not to stalk the young girl for Yuri was so careless he might as well blow their last chance. Meanwhile, without telling his buddy the Great Sage had made his move. He sensed there was something in the young girl that were making his and Yuri's instincts true. First from his list, she resembles him a lot. Her face was unmistakably the same angelic and charming as his best friend's late spouse. Secondly, her voice and the way she spoke were completely alike to Wolfram's. Lastly, her name was also Wolfram and that was quite enough to convince Murata that there is something odd about her.

So The Great Wise Man of Double Black went back to the school of the girl named Wolfram and parked his car at a fair distance with the school gate so as not to look suspicious.

He was just on perfect timing, classes were over and soon, the gates were filling with outgoing giggling and yanking students. It was easy for him to spot her because her beautiful face stood out among the students. Murata shuddered at the sight of Wolfram wearing a high school uniform, chatting with girlfriends and most of all, being followed by the melting gazes of young boys.

The color of the sunset was a fine gradient of yellow, orange and red, making the moment look certainly like a Déjà vu. And indeed it was— A Déjà vu taking him back to the whereabouts of the living Wolfram. Wolfram was waving her buddies good bye and was suddenly walking fast into the next alley from the school gate. Murata decided not to follow her closely even if she's already gaining more speed than before as if she knew she was being followed.

Murata followed her lightly into a corner that leads to a darkened street where only few people pass by. For an attractive high school girl like her, it was indeed a dangerous place full of strangers to walk through. He shifted his eyeglasses- his normal habit that makes him look ever more intellectual. But then, the Wise Sage miscalculated that he will not be fooled. For after a split of a second, when he had at once steadied his gaze, he was surprised to find she was nowhere in sight. This couldn't be possible because it was a very narrow one-way street with the opposite end still far. In short, Murata couldn't possibly lose her by any means. Unless…

She knew. Oh yes, Murata could feel her aura was still lingering in the place. She's hiding somewhere.

It didn't take another minute and she reappeared again from Murata's back and as swift as the speed of light, she had him captured him. Her one hand strangling Murata's left arm and the other was holding a small Swiss knife pointed at Murata's throat.

"Why are you following me? Who are you? Speak quickly," Wolfram gasped on his ear.

"Impressive, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld," Murata said with a grin. Wolfram's breath was warm and smelt of cinnamon.

"Wha- what? What did you call me?" Wolfram asked, disgruntled. "What do you want from me?! Why do you keep on stalking me?"

"What if I don't tell you why?"

"Then I'll cut off your throat."

"But what if I really don't have any reason at all?" Murata said teasingly.

"Don't you fool me! Now tell me… what are you up to?!" Wolfram shouted. Murata inhaled deeply and said coolly,

"I'm stalking you because I'm interested in you."

Wolfram blushed for a moment and then her face quickly became livid. Apparently, she had literally understood Murata's answer. She released him by hitting him on the face but was unfortunately, a miss. Murata was fast enough to avoid the attack nonetheless he lost balance and stumbled onto the ground.

Sensing from the force of the wind's gust, Wolfram's strike could have been enough to break his jaw. He was a damn lucky guy. Anyhow, he doesn't mind. He had the skill to recover quickly.

"You maniac! I'm warning you to stay away from me!"

Murata smiled. Just exactly the misconception he wanted to brought about to conceal his true agenda.

"If I ever see you following me again, I swear I'll call the police or worse, I'll kill you."

"With that small knife of yours, I'm afraid you wouldn't even scratch me," Murata teased the raging young girl. Yes… show me what you've got, Lord Wolfram…

"Oh if that's how you see it, try me. Anyway there's no shame for a girl combating an older man, isn't? I look forward to defeating a jerk like you!"

"Excuse me, pretty girl, but I am a gentleman and never wanted to hurt someone I am taking interest of. Don't want to mess your beautiful face. So, no thanks."  
Murata turned his back on her and swiftly strode off. Wolfram was taken aback but did not flinch. At the moment, Murata must divert the conception of Wolfram's oblivious reincarnation.

"I see! You're a coward! Never ever come near me again!" Wolfram shouted after Murata.

I'm afraid this is just the beginning, Lord Wolfram.

With that, Murata did not dare look back so that Wolfram would think that he had resigned. The Wise Sage smiled broadly. One down in his minor lists of evidences— she could sense presences of the unusual.

Murata will make sure he would double the concealment of his aura next time.

* * *

(P. my prospective readers, the cheesy moments are yet to come. At the moment, I'm taking you one step at a time before the two _finally found_ the way back to each other.) _


	6. The Eyes of the Wise Watches DAY 2

**Dear readers,**

**Sorry guys I'm finding it hard to update Finally Found and my other KKM fanfics. I had the stories in mind but I couldn't find the time to write them and have them posted! huhuhu But don't worry, I promise myself I won't let my stories go astrayed! By the end of 2010, allshould be complete. I'm really sorry to keep you waiting.**

**Anyway here's another chapter STILL idled of romance and cuteness but significant to the next chapters. I've already written this before but I didn't manage to proofread it that much so I didn't posted it right away. **

**Please review.**

**Thank you!**

**Maigret **

**Finally Found Chapter V**

**Title: The Eyes of the Wise Watches (DAY 2: The Other Way Around)**

**Author: maigretecho**

**Pairing: idle**

**Characters: Yuri Shibuya**

**Genre: action, suspense**

**Disclaimer: Kyô kara maô! is not mine. This is merely a fan fiction in which I will not earn anything ^_^**

As usual, Yuri wanted to move and decide for himself. Neglecting Murata's insistence not to bother the girl, he went off early the next morning to the school. It's just not in his nature to remain idle and just watch things develop before him.

The memories of the other day before yesterday were still clear and fresh in his mind. He'd been thinking about it over and over again.

Murata would probably have been satisfied to believe that he had obeyed; a day is enough for him to keep away Murata's watchfulness on him. Now it's time for his move.

Had the eyes of the wise indeed gone away? He knew it was stupid to be sure of it.

Being always in disguise when he was still a Demon king, one could say that Yuri had taken into account some important reminders of doing under cover. After taking a shower, he put on his mother's office attire and the wig he had bought yesterday. Carelessly, he put on a bit of make-up, which he had borrowed without asking from his mother. After much effort on applying it on his face and wincing every now and then at the shock in which he saw himself resembling a clown in the mirror before him, he finally come up with a fair result. His hands were trembling, fearing someone might barge in his room (especially his daughters) and caught him in this ridiculous get-up.

In the kitchen, he saw his mother Miko-san and Greta preparing breakfast. Wendy was busy making finger painting on a small canvas. Yuri had bought her new art materials so as to keep her busy. She was very much like her mother, a confident semi-realistic semi-abstract artist. He then first took off his shoes resentful to avoid making noise and tip-toed across the hallway to the main door.

Yuri immediately rushed into his car that was fortunately the one parked closest to their gate, turned on the engine and took off.

Yuri was so keyed up he had ignored two consecutive red lights and just sped on and on. To his luck, no officer had caught his violation and no accident met him. After a few minutes, he finally turned a corner and saw it again—the school where he had felt air gushing to the inside him resitating his lifeless self in long years of loneliness and misery. _Wolfram…_

Busy and noisy students were little by little filling up the school grounds. Then there was this bigger group suddenly shouting and cheering as if a star had just arrived. Yuri leaned on the car's window to get a clearer view of who it was…

It was Wolfram. She arrived in a luxurious silver car accompanied by a very attractive hunk who was apparently a student also for he was wearing the school uniform. The guy haughtily waved his hand to those who were cheering at them unlike Wolfram, whose head was bowed down as if she was so ashamed of what was going on around her. Then Yuri saw the guy put his arm on her shoulders then squeezing her upper arm and he knew instantly there was something between them. Yuri felt his heartbeat quickening and his insides flaming. He wanted to strangle the guy and drag him away from her. With clenched fists, Yuri simply suppressed his anger with a large difficult exhale.

He parked near the school gate, killed the engine and confidently walked towards the school's entrance door. Yuri was smiling broadly and was walking over-poised drawing to himself the attention of some students rushing into the entrance as well. He lost his nerve upon seeing the same guard who was now motioning for him to stop for inspection. Luckily, the guard didn't seem to notice him. His disguise must be that flawless.

"Stop, "the guard commanded at him. "Name and purpose please, Ma'am?" Then, the guard took from his cabinet a clear folder. Yuri raised a brow and said with an air of superiority and trying his best to sound girlish,

"I'm Yuna Shibuya, the new school librarian assistant."

"A librarian assistant? Since when did Mrs. Hongo needed an assistant? I wonder… Hmm… Let me check…"

The guard glanced back at Yuri and asked something that almost shattered Yuri into pieces. "Have we met before?"

Yuri grew nervous, but he was glad he managed to returned a white lie. "Nope. It's my first time being here."

"Of course," The guard replied and began checking the folder. Then he eyed Yuri suspiciously.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid you're name isn't registered here."

Yuri's mind began to race. "Well, I was sort of hired only last night. A school staff, I'm not sure if it was Mrs. Hongo who had called me."

"Okay, please wait a moment," the guard said with a suspicious expression plain on his face. He went to the lobby desk and dialled on the phone, not taking his eyes off Yuri.

"Good morning Mr. Hihatchi, sorry to bother you Sir," the guard politely started. "There is a woman here named Yuna Shibuya who is claiming to have been hired as a librarian assistant last night…" There was an obvious long response from the other end of the line to which the guard had smirked at Yuri and nodded dutifully a few times as if his boss was just right in front of him, giving orders. "Ah… really?... Um, well…"

The guard was scrutinizing Yuri with his eyes as he continued his murmuring on the phone. After a minute and a half of a baffling conversation into which Yuri could not make out if he's already busted or not, the guard hung up and walked back towards him.

"Ms. Shibuya, the principal has requested see you now in his office," The guard said, smirking. "Though I think you ought to know that we already know very well that you were…" He stopped a second to place an emphasis, "… a fraud. I'm surprised Mr. Hitachi has taken time to even bother to see you personally."

Yuri was speechless, the guard was damn right. It's just weird that the principal would decide to see him when the move they should've done was to have him thrown out of the school by now.

"It's probably the contemptible advantage when the videos of the surveillances happen to be in his room… He probably found you interesting." The guard added, sneering.

Yuri felt the hair on his arms and back rise. Not knowing how to react, he quickly changed the topic.

"So where's the principal's office?"

"At the end of this hallway, turn right… then third door it is."

"Okay, thanks!"

Yuri hastened towards the direction of the office. Finally, he stopped in front of the door with a silver plate engraved with the word 'Principal's Office'.

Before he could even knock, a voice already greeted him from the other side of the room, "Come in."

Yuri opened the door and entered slowly.

"Good morning, Mr. Shibuya. I have been expecting you for months." Hihatchi offered a hand but Yuri only stared back at him in apparent shock and confusion. Hihatchi just smiled as the gesture of hospitality was returned with a hold-up. He sat down on his throne. "Please have a seat."

He knew the young man was taken aback at how he had just addressed him. Hesitantly, Yuri sat on the wooden chair placed before the principal's desk. _How come… he knew?_

"Obviously, you are surprised I know who you really are. Either fortunately or unfortunately for you, I am a Mazoku."

Yuri's mouth formed into a half jaw-drop position. The last time he heard that word seemed ages ago. _Mazoku?_

"No need to elaborate. But I know why you are here. It's for Wolfram von Bielefeld? Am I right?"

Yuri could not believe what he was hearing. There was no need for pretences. His disguise was completely busted. Yuri suddenly thought how foolish the guard was to form such suppositions as to why the principal had decided to see him personally.

"Um… well… yes… sir. But—" He stopped and just realized he was already speaking in his real voice.

"Very well... Since you are lucky I understand your grounds, I will give you the position you have disguised for."

Yuri stood up. He was confused and badly wants to know now what the hell was happening and why everything seems to be going fast.

"Excuse me, sir. But how did you know so much?" Yuri asked. "And why were you allowing me to work here when you already aware of my motives?"

"You were the same guy who got thrown out the other day for stalking Ms. Von Bielefeld. I know a Mazoku when I see one. Moreover, I know that you're beyond that."

_The Maou._

Yuri's mind seemed too preoccupied with questions he didn't catch the reference in Hihatchi's last sentence.

"Even still, how come you're hiring me when I you knew very well that I might cause havoc in your school? I want an explanation, sir. It's completely irrational. And how come you're a Mazoku? And that you knew something with Wolfram von Bielefeld was different! Why?"

Yuri stopped for breath.

"Am I really the one being irrational?" Hihatchi raised an eyebrow. With these matters I cannot give you any assurance." The principal headed to the door, opened it and gestured at Yuri that it was time for him to go.

Yuri went towards the door without taking his eyes off Mr. Hihatchi and before taking his leave, said:

"I'm not convinced, sir."

"Now is not the time for everything. Let's leave some things unfold for themselves. Don't get used to rushing things or you'll miss the significant ones." Mr. Hihatchi smiled at him. "Off you go, Mr. Shibuya. And just to make things easier for you, you may come here as Yuri, not Yuna. Tomorrow I'll introduce you to Mrs. Hongo and the other school staff. Make sure you're here at 7:30 in the morning. Don't go looking for Ms. Von Bielefeld today, she's a busy student. You'll discover why and I won't let you interrupt her unnecessarily. The price in payment for this opportunity which I would ask from you Mr. Shibuya… is your patience."

Yuri, who was feeling defeated and still extremely puzzled, stepped out of the room.

"What if Wolfram sees me tomorrow in my real identity? She'll get furious."

"Never mind that for now."

"Alright," Yuri said feeling exasperated. "Anyway thanks." He turned his back swiftly and paced a few steps when he heard Hihatchi responded,

"Don't thank me. Thank your friend, Murata."

Yuri looked back at once at the mention of Murata's name. Now he was totally nonplussed to the limit.

"Murata? What does it have to do with him? And how come you knew him?"

"Suffice it to say that he also happened to be a friend of mine. He was a wise man… and friendly too. Don't think he didn't predict this action of yours."

Yuri felt a strong invisible punch hit his cheek and his mind flashed a vision of Murata's glasses glinting and an intelligent grin forming on his lips.

"I don't know what to say…" Yuri said with his eyes staring blankly at the wall. "Anyway thanks for telling me…" He added ironically, clenching his teeth. "I'll be—"

"—Bugging him instead?" Mr. Hihatchi added in a question and chuckled with a cough.

Yuri will tell the truth. With gritted teeth, he answered, "Yes."

"Just remember to always trust your best friend's decisions and things would fall into the right pieces. He has never made a bad move."

"Ye, right."

_But no one says he is always right too._


	7. The shift of the King and the Knight

**Hi dear readers!**

**This is merely a continuation of the The Eyes of the Wise Watches DAY 2… I just gave it a title of its own :)**

**Finally Found Chapter V**

**Title: The shift of the King and the Knight**

**Author: maigretecho**

**Pairing: idle**

**Characters: Yuri Shibuya, Ken Murata**

**Genre: action, suspense**

**Disclaimer: Kyô kara maô! is not mine. This is merely a fan fiction in which I will not earn anything ^_^**

Yuri immediately proceeded to Murata's apartment after his meeting with the school principal. Good for him his buddy was home. Murata opened the door and smiled instantly at the sight of him. He knew Yuri wouldn't let this day pass without hearing an explanation.

"Explain yourself," Yuri said looking stressed and haggard.

"Aha, just as I expected. Come in, Shibuya." Murata said, still smiling.

Yuri stepped inside and smelled what Murata was having for dinner. It was pasta.

"Are you hungry?" Murata asked as he walked straight into the kitchen. "There's still some pasta in the pan. It's still hot."

"Ye that would be great," Yuri said wearily as he sat down the sofa. "Because I'll need all the energy to figure out what just happened and everything else that you're up to."

Yuri was so hungry he stuffed almost all the pasta in his plate into his mouth. He nearly half-chocked and Murata rushed to give him something to drink.

"Take it easy, Yuri."

Murata sat down on the chair opposite him and rested his elbows on the table, folded his hands inward where he had rested his jaw.

"Yuri, Mr. Hihatchi has always been a friend of mine and very unpredictably, this girl Wolfram had enrolled in his school. He was one of the few Mazokus who were living here on Earth like Bob. He didn't inform me that Wolfram was in his school, for he has no knowledge that I knew her. He thought Wolfram was just an ordinary Mazoku like him. But the day before yesterday, when we had our first encounter with the girl, I immediately contacted him. He had provided me without wavering with all the information about the girl. And this I tell you Shibuya, they all turned out to be very useful hints."

Murata paused; Yuri had finished eating and was now listening intently at him. When Yuri opened his mouth to speak, Murata was quick to signal to him to listen first.

"It appears that the girl's background information was mysteriously tampered. Her original bio files were missing. She was found exactly ten years ago on a lakeshore. If the time will be measured in details, she had been found here on Earth only a few days after Wolfram's funeral in Shin Makoku. She was adopted by a wealthy couple who felt lucky to have found her, for she looked like an angel. And not just that, they became happier and more thankful having her for she was turning out to be a wonder kid… very talented especially in combative sports. She was a student leader, sports whiz but there was one club she never seems to fancy and that decision made her more interesting and unique— for her legally blonde Western beauty, she never joined cheerleading."

Yuri wanted to hear more. But there was a question in his mind with the highest waving hand wanting to grab attention.

"Who's this guy who was always with her?"

"Haha! I knew that you would want to know, "Murata was laughing elatedly. "The info might hurt you a little, Shibuya. But there's no point hiding it. His name was Touya Miyasaki, he was Wolfram's boyfriend. I also found out they'd been in a relationship for almost a year."

Yuri was boiling with jealousy and anger. He aggressively stood up.

"What a rush of adrenaline…" Murata murmured to himself.

"If only I could prove the truth…" Yuri said clenching his fists.

"There's still no truth. But it's in waiting. Patience is the key, Yuri."

Murata stood up and forced Yuri back to his seat with one hand.

"I have a list, and there was one down."

"How— what list?" Yuri asked away.

"I followed her yesterday…" Murata responded, a spark of excitement ignited in his eyes. Yuri's jaw dropped and was nearly in protest.

"But you're the one who told me not to stalk her! And then, you—"

As if he wasn't hearing anything, Murata merely continued.

"…and she easily sensed my aura. Even a normal Mazoku would not be able to detect my presence with the level of concealment I have prepared for myself, not to mention when it was intentionally. I was caught off guard by then. She was fast and next thing I knew, she had a small knife pointed on my neck."

Murata's eyes were looking out through the window. He was half smiling and reminiscing how impressive the girl was. Yuri on the other hand, looked trashed.

"You know Murata… you're so clever but unfair and secretive." Yuri said with his eyes narrowing in extreme dislike.

"Very funny, Shibuya… Anyway tomorrow we'll be working in the same school. You'll be working as a librarian and I'll be a Math professor. I have filed my leave in my real workplace; maybe less than a month of investigation will do it."

"What! You get to be a professor! And I'm only a librarian!"

"Who had run out of ideas and applied to be a librarian in the first place, huh?" Murata raised an eyebrow with a triumphant smile on his face while gesturing his forefinger on his head. It could be offensive, but Yuri was used to being treated as a loser. "And of course, you also need the right degree to become a professor. As for you, that's not what you chose when we took up college."

"Okay, "Yuri said, sounding defeated. "Will you get to handle the class she's in?"

"I think so. Mr. Hihatchi had things settled at the end of the very day. He was very eager to help."

"That's strange. He's helping us as if he's already known us for years…"

"Of course he has been my buddy for years, Yuri. And since he's also a Mazoku, he also wanted what's best…" Murata heaved a sigh before stressing, "…for Shin Makoku."

"…"

_Shin Makoku._ That was the word Yuri wasn't sure he was prepared to hear. Yuri couldn't imagine himself facing them all again.


End file.
